character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yvel Atsly/(א)
|-|Foundation of His Existence= |-|Base Manifestation= |-|Asura and Protection Form= |-|Samurai of Hope= |-|Incarnation of Bane= Summary Yvel Atsly is the main character of the prequel MYHERO: Spanker Wanker and a notable figure in Sigh. Not much is known about his existence. Only awakening two years after his birth but bearing great knowledge, wisdom and strength. Appearing in multiple worlds and cosmologies to see the events and fates that progress within them, seeing the worlds he inhabits as stories to experiences for his own enjoyment, yet can gain deep attachment to the beings within these "stories" (Jeez no wonder this dude likes Featherine) Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, far higher with Protection Mode | At least Low 1-C, 'Possibly '''1-C '| '''1-A | High 1-A | 0''' '''Name: Yvel Atsly, Flynn, Demi-Fiend, Messiah, SMT V-Kun Origin: Spanker Wankers Gender: Male, strictly chooses to manifest as a male in different forms. Age: Unknown, is old physically old enough to attract women apparently Classification: The Messiah of the Multiverse, Data, Samurai, Half Demon, Demon, Creator, SMT V Protagonist, Asshole, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Instinctive Reactions, Martial Arts (Extremely skilled in hand to hand combat after reading Baki the Grappler like a fucking weeb. And bodied Mike Tyson for trying to bite his ear off. And Mastered the Blackie Chan state which utilizes his asian heritage), Perception, Memory and Madness Manipulation (Can make americans remember the vietnam war even if they have\had nothing to do with it. Making them see a grand halluction of being in the vietnamese jungle as a crazed and bloodlusted soldier and see other americans as vietnamese soldiers whether they have any information of the american's nationality or not), Explosion Manipulation (Can make any explosion of history happen with the snap of his fingers after saying it, such as Pearl Harbor and Nagasaki), Sound Manipulation (Can make Carl Douglas sing that popular disco song upon existing out of nowhere since it's Blackie Chan's theme song), Weapon Mastery (Is skilled at using multiple sharp, blunt, dense objects on short notice to battle in a fight, can turn random things into a deadly weapon. Such as when he beat his best friend of the Persona universe to death with a pair of fruit snack packs, which somehow caused the death of an entire mall's worth of people), Non-Physical Interaction (Could somewhat block Star Platinum's attack rushes, a physical manifestation of Jotaro's mind), Extrasensory Perception (Can see non physical beings such as Stands, Demons, Personas, Ghost, ect), Regeneration (Low-High Can have several of his bones and organs crushed and destroyed but go on and recover minutes later as if nothing had happened), Fear Manipulation (Made a thot fear him by merely running up the stairs after she promoted her premium snapchat), Dimensional Travel (Can go into alternate realities for whatever bullshit reason he wants to), Immortality via Acausality (Lives in the entirety of existence and will always have a different way to manifest even if utterly destroyed), Limited Body Puppetry (Figured out Weaboo Michael Jackson's weakness and played Billie Jean, forcing Michael to dance to the music with no amount of anger and willpower being able to stop his stylish moves), Statistics Amplification and Transformation (Can turn into an Asura, growing several arms and drastically boosting his striking strength and movement speed), Berserker Mode (Goes into an extremely deathlusted state if anyone dares to harm precious and cute girls, Such as Tomoko Kuroki. Also becomes an Asura in any extreme fit of rage, such as Tokyo Mirage Sessions ever existing), Social Influencing and Corruption (Made Chiaki Nanami fall in love with him by being by simply being himself to the point she changed into an entirely different woman down to her data and mind to make him love her despite possessing no such abilities prior in any form), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Is completely unnaffected by Gews's presence which constantly gives off a super virus called eboldaids. Didn't catch a super STD after sleeping with a Succubus) Madness Manipulation (Didn't lose a severe amount of IQ points and become a rambling mess from reading Umbra Retard Lizard's counter arguments), Social Influencing (Didn't feel any strong feeling towards ESP Cat who made one of his own straight friends go gay for him by simply being himself), Soul Manipulation (Didn't sell his soul to the robotic overlord and barely has one in a normal sense), should have all the powers of Jack Frost, creating the iteration of him with more utilized potential | Has all the powers Flynn and Demi-Fiend manifesting and becoming them), Social Influencing (Was immadiatly not hated by Gewsbumpz Dude on sight and even managed to be liked by them within a short amount of time) Attack Potency: At least Town Level, far higher with Protection Mode (Fucked the shit out of Jolyne Cujoh beyond mindbreak and ahegaoing, who could take a hit from a weaker Star Platinum which can destroy all 32 of the High Priestess's 280 ton teeth casually. Wanting to protect precious girls from being hurt boost his power to how high it needs to be in order to kill or at least injure to the attacker) | At least Low Complex Multiverse Level, Possibly Complex Multiverse Level (Was Flynn and Demi-Fiend in his Messiah incarnations, capable of killing entities like Kagutsuchi with just a word, who controlled an infinite number of infinitely powerful five dimensional gods with it's mere existence. Possibly 7th dimensional due to killing entities like the Chad Devil and Magical Overlord of Jews constantly) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with MFTL reactions, far higher in Protection Mode (Ran faster than the FBI could fully process or even see his movements. Dodged some attacks from Jotaro's Star Platinum which moves at least over 300 times the speed of light but still got attack rushed into a ragdoll style body. His body automatically adapts his speed to blitz and overwhelm his opponent in Protection Mode) | Immeasurable (Can travel higher dimensional spaces like The Expanse) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman ''' (Can lift an overweight man with ease and swing him around like a plushie with only one arm) | '''Immeasurable (Can lift swords fused with higher dimensional beings) Striking Strength: Town Level, far higher in Protection Mode (Can easily injure and damage Jotaro through attacking Star Platinum, his punching power increases to shatter the bones of whomever he's assaulting in protection mode) | Low Complex Multiverse Level, Possibly Complex Multiverse Level (Punched the Chad Devil and damaged him repeatedly despite being several meters away from even though he's technically infinite meters away from him since they were in primordial chaos which makes no sense) Durability: Town Level, far higher in Protection Mode (Although he survived multiple punches from Star Platinum multiple bones and organs were severely damaged, making blood splurt out of his body on impact. His durability adapts to tank whomever he's assaulting in Protection Mode, albiet he wouldn't fight defensively anyways) | Low Complex Multiverse Level, Possibly Complex Multiverse Level (Withstood the annoying boss battles from multiple Shin Megami Tensei demons) Stamina: Very High (Can nut 32 times consecutively and be perfectly fine, which normally kills a man. Can be horribly maimed and not even react or shown any signs of fatigue or exhaustion) | Range: Kilometers with converting his attack potency into area affect. | Low Complex Multiversal, Possibly Complex Multiversal (Destroyed multiple demons embodying higher dimensional structures) Standard Equipment: His dick, his comedy. Intelligence: Has intimate and high knowledge of the universes he's in. Is extremely skilled at gaining the like and allyship of others Weaknesses: Can't hurt girls he loves Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base Self= *'Fruit Snack Packs:' A bag of fruit snacks that becomes extremely deadly when in his hands, becoming a strong blunt weapon with more power than his own fist or legs and can even wield 5 of them at once. And can still eat them in case ya know, he gets a bit hungry *'ORAORAORAORA- Okay yeah that attack name is stolen but what else works?: ' An extremely fast attack rush that punches the enemy repeatedly with six arms *'Charisma:' Due to having the essence of an Asura, a God of Moral\Social Phenomena Yvel has an extreme talent for befriending, swaying, manipiulating ect, people. Which can easily give him new allies or end a fight in his victory and only grows stronger. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts